1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanically activated remote photography and video device. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting assembly which allows attachment of a camera therein, allows the camera to be held a distance from the operator, and allows the operator to actuate the camera to take a photograph or video therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain construction, repair, inspection and maintenance tasks employ photography and/or video to record the current state of a device or structure. The photographs and/or video may then be used simply for recordation and later comparison with photographs taken at a different time, or may be brought to experts who are better suited for analysis but cannot travel into the field to view the actual subject matter. Even certain recreational activities such as bird watching employ the use of a camera to photograph or record various types of birds and their environment.
However, even the photography or recordation of certain structures, devices and environments is difficult. Often it is difficult to reach the desired area or very little space is available to allow the photographer to access the area in order to take a photograph or video. Thus, often these locations cannot be photographed or recorded without the use of additional equipment such as a ladder or sophisticated camera equipment. Sometimes these areas cannot be photographed or recorded at all. The use of a ladder subjects the operator to dangers from falling, and either hurting himself or herself and potentially damaging the camera. Sophisticated camera equipment is very expensive and cannot be afforded by most camera owners.
Several devices have been proposed which aid the operator by holding the camera or recorder (cameras, recorders, camcorders and other image recording devices are hereinafter generally referred to as “cameras.”). However, these devices are all aimed at allowing the camera to be held perfectly still, or for ensuring fluid motion when holding a camera for taking videos. None of these devices are well suited for remote photography of hard to reach subject matter.
A number of devices exist for taking self-portraits. Some of the devices are known as the QuikPod, PixPal and Xshot Telescoping Digital Camera Arm. These hand-held extendable devices allow a person include himself or herself in a photo without another person holding the camera. These devices employ a universal mount which fits all cameras with a standard tripod fitting. However, none of these devices actuate the shutter button of the camera. These devices can only be used in conjunction with the delayed picture function of the camera.
Fiber optic camera systems are available which allow images to be obtained from hard to reach, and even microscopic locations. Due to the high cost of these systems, there use has been limited generally to the field of medicine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,836 to Chern discloses a remote control shutter device for a camera. Chern employs a motor in conjunction with reduction gearing to operate the remote control shutter device. The device of Chern is complicated and is expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,978 to Mcllvenna discloses a remote photography device. Mcllvenna utilizes mounting plates for mounting a camera to a pole or mast while the present invention employs female threads. The mounting plates of Mcllvenna also have an arm built in, while the present invention does not use a built-in arm. This patent discloses planar adjustment of the actuator which only moves left and right, not up and down. Mcllvenna discloses that the pole is part of the invention and the line or cable is part of the device. The present invention uses a pole as an interface but not as part of the present invention. Mcllvenna is more expensive to manufacture than the preferred embodiment of the present invention.
There exists a need for a simple cost-effective mechanical device which can be used to allow a user to operate a still or video camera at a distance away from the user. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.